hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosewood/Walkthrough
Rosewood is the sixth mission in Hitman: Absolution. In this mission, Wade and a handful of his goons are assaulting the orphanage in an attempt to kidnap Victoria. Unfortunately, Wade decides to assault the orphanage as Agent 47 is present. The objective is to escape with Victoria. Victoria's Ward This segment of the mission is relatively straightforward and serves mostly to advance the plot. Victoria is, for lack of a better term, incapacitated at this point, and must be carried by 47 through the halls of the orphanage to the elevators. There is only one pathway to the elevators, so continue along the (short) path until you reach them. Once the elevators are in sight, make your way into the small room occluded by curtains on the left hand side (47 will tell Victoria to be quiet), and sit tight until two of Wade's goons pass by. After they have passed, make your way into the elevator. A short cutscene will play out which shows 47 laying Victoria on a hospital bed inside the elevator, as he determines what to do next. Orphanage Halls : Related Challenge: Out of Fuse Since the power to the building has been knocked out amidst the chaos of Wade's assault, 47 is forced to open the maintenance hatch on the ceiling of the elevator to proceed. At this point, all items and combat capabilities are restored to the player. The next objective is to recover four fuses to restore power the elevator shafts. These fuses are typically in conspicuous places, for both the player and the NPCs. The fuses are in different locations for the two difficulty categories, Enhanced (Easy and Normal) and Professional (Hard, Expert, and Purist). It is easily possible to lure and subdue 4-5 or more guards from within the room with the ballpit, if you use a thrown object to make noise (a fireaxe, book or toy robot are good since they do not break, and both can be obtained easily). Use the pit as cover and move around them as they enter to investigate; this will make retrieving the fuses a bit easier, particularly on higher difficulties, and the ballpit holds several bodies on each side (which will also net you a challenge unlock: Playing With Balls) Retrieving all four fuses in a mission without being spotted will award the Out of Fuse challenge. Fuse Locations (Enhanced/Normal) First Fuse : To find the first fuse, wait for the two goons in the hallway to finish their conversation and phone call and move on, and then make your way through the doorway on the right. Proceed down the stairs, and the fuse will be located on a bookshelf on your right. Second Fuse : To find the second fuse, proceed through the doorway into the chapel and through the double glass doors on your right. Wait for the goon behind the counter on the right to meet up with the rest of the group for their meeting, take cover on the wall on the left, and use the change cover feature to make your way all the way across the lobby. Dip through the doorway on your right side and snatch up the second fuse on the desk before the goon returns. Third Fuse : To find the third fuse, make your way out of the room that the second fuse is in and turn right. Make your way around the back of the nursery, and wait for the goon in the hall way to turn into the nursery, and for the goon inside the infirmary to look away. Sneak into the infirmary and pick up the fuse from the desk on your right. Fourth Fuse : To find the fourth fuse, proceed out of the infirmary the way you came, and backtrack towards the third fuse location. At this point you're going to repeat what you did to get here, but in reverse. Take cover on the wall to your right, and wait for the goon behind the counter to walk towards you. Once he begins to move, change cover back across the lobby (you will be just inches from a goon at one point: do not worry). Once you're back across, turn left and make your way up the staircase partially. Listen for the goons above you (and any goons that make their way down), and once the coast is clear, make your way up and to the right, and follow along the banister. The fuse will be on a desk on the left hand side of this infirmary. Fuse Locations (Professional/Hard) First Fuse : To find the first fuse, make your way through the doorway on the right after climbing up the elevator shaft. Be aware of the goon that patrols through the room at the base of the staircase, and the fact that he occasionally makes his way up said staircase. Proceed right through the chapel, and through the double glass doors. Wait for the goon behind the counter on the right to meet up with the rest of the group for their meeting, take cover on the wall on the left, and use the change cover feature to make your way all the way across the lobby. Once across, dip inside the nursery on the left side and pick up the fuse. It will be on a cabinet just to the right. Second Fuse : To find the second fuse, make your way back through the doorway you entered in, and turn left and follow the hallway back behind the nursery, and, once the coast is clear, proceed into the infirmary. Here you may need to distract and subdue a goon or two to loosen up the security on the room. The fuse is on one of the metal tables towards the far side of the room. Third Fuse : To find the third fuse, make your way through the doorway on the right on the far side of the infirmary, and sneak through to the other nursery. In here a lone goon will patrol, so subdue him and stash him in the dresser or inside the laundry chute. This is where it gets tricky. You will need to distract goons from the adjacent room (reception room), and lure them into the nursery and subsequently subdue them. Loosening the security in this room is a necessity. The fuse is on corner of the desk. Fourth Fuse : To find the fourth fuse, proceed through the reception room (if disguised or clear of goons), through the utility room with the staircase, and back through the chapel (wait for a security gap, or provide distractions), and make your way through the double glass doors and to the staircase. Proceed partially up the staircase and wait for the two goons at the top of the stairs to finish their conversation and move on. One will lean on the left banister and will not move. Once he is in position, sneak up and past him, take a right, and follow the banister to the infirmary. The fuse will be on a cart immediately to the left after entering. Proceeding Once all four fuses have been retrieved, you may backtrack all the way back to the initial utility room at the base of the first staircase you descended at the beginning of the mission. Once the coast is clear, cross the hall into the maintenance room. Plug the fuses into the fuse box and pull the lever to initiate the elevators. Note: it is recommended that you retrieve a throwable object before proceeding. Central Heating At this point, Victoria has been abducted by Wade and his crew of misfits, and she must be recovered, and Wade has pushed Lenny Dexter to the brink, resulting in him executing Sister Mary. You will begin inside a disheveled room, with two (or three on Professional difficulties) goons in it. A Zug TMP will be lying on a gurney directly in front of you if you wish to go loud or use it as last resort if you cover is blown, but if you wish to remain silent, follow the cover to your left to the other gurney, and change cover to the pillar while the two goons talk. After their conversation, one will walk forward and left, and the other will proceed to your right. After they separate, follow the cover to the right of the pillar and change cover to the other pillar. The goon that went to your left originally will return to a location close to where he was originally. Throw an object as a distraction around the left side of the pillar into the corner of the room to distract the goon on the door (if present), and make your way through the doorway. Proceed through the maze of halls until you reach a hallway guarded by two (or three on Professional difficulties). Wait for the goon next to the pallets to finish smoking (if present), and dip around the right side into the second hallway. Don't go too far: you will want to climb the ledge to the suspended walkway above. Follow the walkway around through the next room, being sure to take cover on the pillar and adjacent solid metal banisters, changing cover to make your way further left. Once you reach the end, drop down and wait for the two goons (or three on Professional difficulties) to look away. Once they are looking away, dip out and into the doorway on your left and proceed to the blue door to advance. If you are having a hard time determining when the NPCs are looking away, use third person to your advantage. Showdown Once 47 makes it into the boiler room, Wade confronts him and fires off several rounds (he will know 47 has entered the room regardless of how the player made it through the previous segment). At this point you may use one of three methods of confronting Wade: Shootout Proceeding between the boilers directly up the middle of the boiler room will initiate a shootout between Wade and several goons and 47, at which point the game will enter Point Shooting mode and you will have a few seconds to land fatal shots on all enemies present. One on One Alternatively, you may proceed to the right, behind a maintenance console where several pipes are leaking steam. You may turn the valves to divert the pressure elsewhere, effectively allowing you to access an air duct to your right. Crawl through the duct, emerge on the other side, and follow the path around several pipes and consoles. Victoria will be visible on the ground. As you approach, Wade will emerge from the left side near some pipes, at which point the game will enter Point Shooting mode, allowing for a one-on-one shootout between 47 and Wade. Sabotage : Related Challenge: Face Off Similar to the previous method, proceed to the right, behind a maintenance console where several pipes are leaking steam. Turn the valves to divert the pressure elsewhere, allowing you to access an air duct to your right on the floor. Crawl through the duct, emerge on the other side, and follow the path around several pipes and consoles. Once Victoria is visible, be aware of a second turnable valve on your left, and turn it. Once the valve is turned, Wade will be blasted by steam, and he will emerge from behind some pipes yelling in pain, at which point he may be easily shot without worry of being shot first. Escape After completing one of the above methods, the mission's ending cutscene will trigger, allowing you to listen in on the final dialogue between 47 and Wade. No further actions are necessary. Evidence : Related Challenge: Evidence Collector Orphanage Hall There are two pieces of evidence in this mission. The first piece of evidence, in Orphanage Halls, is located on the main floor, at the main reception desk. Retrieving it silently can prove to be quite difficult, like the similarly located fuse on Professional difficulties. Some of the security in the room may need to be thinned prior to attempting to retrieve it; most of, if not all goons in this room can be lured into the room with a laundry chute with a thrown object and subdued once the doors have closed. Central Heating The second piece of evidence, in Central Heating, is located on some pallets on the left side of the hallway when encountering the two goons who are talking in the middle of the hallway. In order to retrieve it, wait for the goons to finish their conversation and separate, and use an object to distract any lingering goons. Disguises Challenges Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Absolution missions